Fluid lines, conduits, hoses, and the like are commonly used for conveying fluids from one portion of a vehicle to another. Such conduits may be associated with fuel, engine and transmission oils and other lubricants, power steering fluid, coolants or refrigerants, hydraulic brake fluids, shock absorber fluid, ride-height control fluid, and/or the like. When a fluid line cracks or leaks, the line needs to be replaced or a damaged part of the line may be removed and the opposed ends of two separate lines may be spliced together.